In order to provide more personalized healthcare to more patients, devices can allow patients to send electronic personal health information to doctors and to monitoring databases. Electronic personal health information is federally regulated, however, and there are strict rules for how mobile applications have to enforce security measures and policy rules at the application layers on the mobile side and at the data storage on the server side. Devices that establish secure data connections with other devices tear down the secure connections before establishing a new connection.